Poison
by Kasan
Summary: I don't wanna break these chainsNach einem Unfall wandert Harry unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt durch die Gänge Hogwarts und trifft auf die Person, der er sein momentanes Gedankenchaos zu verdanken hat.
1. der schwärzeste Tag

Poison

der schwärzeste Tag –

So, obwohl meine letzte Songfic nicht so sonderlich war, hab ich es nochmals versucht.

Seit gnädig, ja? dackelaugen hat

Das Lied ist von Alice Cooper (obwohl ich die Version von Groove Coverage auch nicht soooooooo schlecht finde)

Ich denke des war's

Ach ne, halt!

Disclaimer: nix meins, so geklärt

Pairing: HP x DM, also SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it!

Viel Spaß!

Poison

der schwärzeste Tag –

-Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice-

Kalt und herablassend, so bist du. Ein arrogantes Ekel, das aber eine majestätische Ausstrahlung besitzt. Durch Nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen, du hast dich immer unter Kontrolle.

Aber im Moment bietet sich mir ein ganz anderes Bild.

Kurz zuvor:

„Mann, bin ich froh, dass die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ausfällt" seufzte Harry während er sich streckte „Für Snape hätte ich echt keinen Nerv gehabt."

„Und dann auch noch die Slytherins" Ron rümpfte die Nase „die brauche wir zum Glück jetzt auch nicht mehr ertragen"

„Aber legt euch nicht so sehr auf die faule Haut" mischte Hermine sich ein, wurde aber sofort vom Rothaarigen unterbrochen

„Keine Moralpredigt bitte. Nur weil wir jetzt frei haben und du nachher noch Arithmantik…"

Er stoppte, da Harry, der vor ihm gegangen war, auch angehalten hatte als er um die Ecke biegen wollte.

Ihnen gegenüber standen Draco und seine beiden Gorillas, die wohl ebenfalls um die Ecke kommen wollten.

Der junge Malfoy hatte sein typisches Grinsen aufgesetzt

„ Na, wenn das nicht Sankt Potter ist, in Begleitung von Granger und Wiesel…"

„Ach halt doch die Klappe Malfoy"

Harry und Draco starrten sich in die Augen und allen war klar, dass sie einen Kampf austrugen. Keiner würde freiwillig Platz machen.

Doch diese stumme Auseinandersetzung wurde abrupt und ganz unerwartet beendet.

„Mist! Ich komme zu spääääääät!"

Eine kleine Erstklässlerin versuchte sich möglichst schnell durch die Schülermenge zu bewegen, ohne dabei ihre Bücher zu verlieren.

Einen Moment achtete sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung und rannte in Harry.

Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und begrub im Fall Draco unter sich.

Die verlegen dahin gestammelte Entschuldigung der Kleinen wurde von den beiden Rivalen kaum wahrgenommen.

Diese hatte vielmehr damit zu kämpfen, dass sie aufeinander lagen und ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Zwar hielt dieser Zustand nur wenige Augenblicke an, doch für die beiden Beteiligten dehnte es sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus.

Nach einem Schockmoment stieß Draco den Jungen der lebt von sich und rappelte sich auf. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Man wollte ja schließlich nicht vor Draco Malfoy KNIEN und zu ihm AUFsehen…

Und wieder standen sich die beiden Kontrahenten gegenüber und doch war die Situation, trotz der äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit eine ganz andere.

#Gegenwart#

Du zitterst.

Zwar nur ganz leicht, trotzdem bemerke ich es.

Ich weiß auch, dass ich wohl zittere, mich nicht ganz unter Kontrolle habe, doch das wird auch kaum einer sehen. Wir können uns beide gut beherrschen und höchstens der jeweils Andere vermag es zu durchschauen.

Plötzlich verändert sich dein Blick, der bis jetzt geschockt in der Ferne verweilte.

-One look could kill

My pain, your thrill-

Ein Blick von dir könnte das Ende bedeuten…oder etwas Neues beginnen.

Diese entschlossenen Augen als du mir wutentbrannt zuzischst

„heute um Mitternacht im Astronomieturm…Duell"

Sie lassen mich nicht los. Auch nicht, als du dich schon längst umgewandt hast und mit deinen Anhängsel, die ich erst jetzt wieder bemerke, Richtung Slytherinkerker verschwunden bist.

-I want to love you,

But I better not touch

I wanna hold you,

But my senses tell me to stop-

Wie paralysiert starre ich auf die Stelle, wo ich dich das letzte Mal sehen konnte.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl macht sich in mit breit und irgendwie habe ich das Bedürfnis, dir hinterher zu laufen.

Allerdings würde das recht…komisch wirken, unsere unfreiwilligen Zuschauer sehen eh schon verwirrt genug aus.

„War klar, dass Malfoy wieder so ne Show abziehen musste" schnaubt Ron neben mir „dich vor der ganzen Schule zu einem Duell herauszufordern…"

Erst jetzt erscheine ich ihm wohl merkwürdig

„Ähm…Harry?" mit einer Hand wedelt er vor meinem Gesicht herum. Endlich kann ich mich vom längst leeren Korridor losreißen.

„Was soll das denn, Ron?" frage ich und bemühe mich dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ach so" meint er verständnisvoll, als ob er mich ganz durchschaut hätte. Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt, ich würde nämlich selber gern wissen, was mit mir los ist.

„Du überlegst dir, wie du Malfoy beim Duell richtig einseifen kannst." Triumphiert Ron.

Duell? Welches Due…ach, du hast mich ja zu einem Duell herausgefordert…Hab ich wohl vergessen.

„Äh…genau." Erwidere ich nur etwas verspätet, aber keine Antwort hätte ihn nur misstrauisch gemacht.

Ich brauche dringend Ruhe zum Nachdenken und so bekommen meine Freunde nur ein gemurmeltes „Bin spazieren" ehe ich mich aus dem Staub mache.

Da ich aber genau weiß, dass sie mir trotzdem früher oder später folgen werden, beschließe ich, erst einmal meinen Tarnumhang zu holen und die Karte der Herumtreiber zu sichern.

Unter meinem Umhang versteckt spaziere ich durch Hogwarts um meinen Kopf mit anderen Gedanken zu füllen. Im Moment herrscht da nämlich ein einziges Chaos um weißblonde Haare, silberne Lippen und wunderbare Lippen…

Ich seufze laut und bin froh, dass Unterricht ist und sich folglich niemand den Gängen befindet.

Fast niemand.

In einem entlegenen Eckchen des Schlosses, am Fenster eines kaum benutzten Ganges treffe ich auf jemanden, den ich möglichst meiden wollte.

„Malfoy" flüstere ich und schlage sofort die Hände vor den Mund.

Du scheinst mich aber nicht zu bemerken, siehst nur mit abwesenden, verträumten Blick nach draußen, während deine Hand hauchzart über deine geröteten Lippen streift.

Die Lippen, welche ich eben noch gespürt habe…

-I want to kiss you

But I want it too much

I want to taste you

But your lips are venomous poison-

Diese Lippen sind die reinste Verführung.

Verdammt! DU bist die reinste Verführung!

Langsam komme ich näher, den Blick wie hypnotisiert auf dich gerichtet.

Das altbekannte Kribbeln, welches ich immer verspüre setzt wieder ein, doch diesmal in ungeheurer Intensität.

Und auf einmal kann ich es deuten:

Verlangen

-You're poison running trough my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains-

Mein Körper agiert, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann.  
Oder sagen wir besser, könnte, wenn ich gewollt hätte.

Im Schutze des Tarnumhangs schnappe ich dich und verfrachte dich ins nächst beste Zimmer.

Eine Besenkammer ohne Licht…Perfekt!

Du hast einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von dir gegeben, als ich dich so plötzlich und unerwartet aus deiner Träumerei riss. Doch ich lasse dir keine Zeit zu reagieren, da ich dich blitzschnell gegen die Wand festnagle und die Türe schließe.

Durch das Licht, das schwach durch die Türritzen scheint bin ich in der Lage dich recht gut zu erkennen. Mein Gesicht wird Gesicht wird für dich wohl im Schatten liegen.

Deine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, dein Haar liegt leicht wirr und deine köstlichen roten Lippen beben leicht.

Vorsichtig beuge ich mich vor und verschließe sie mit meinen eigenen.

Ich spüre, wie du dich versteifst und versuchst mich von dir zu schieben, aber ich werde nicht aufhören.

Du bist wie ein Gift, wie eine Droge und ich will und kann mich nicht von dir lösen. Stattdessen lasse ich meine Hänge unter deine Robe gleiten, was dich dazu veranlasst deine Fluchtbemühungen zu verstärken.

Wenig beeindruckt tanzen meine Finger über deinen Körper, ziehen sanft jeden einzelnen Muskel deines flachen Bauches nach.

Als du daraufhin aufkeuchst nutze ich die Gelegenheit und erobere deinen Mund.

Zuerst versuchst du mich zurück zu drängen, aber je weiter ich über einen Oberkörper streiche, umso mehr versiegt dein Widerstand.

Zärtlich umkreise ich deine Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärten und ich spüre wie du deine Hände in meine Robe krallst.

Nun zwirble ich die harten Knoten leicht zwischen meinen Finger und du stöhnst in meinen Mund.

-.Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught-

Da ich merke, dass du nur noch schwer Luft bekommst, lasse ich von dir ab, nur um mich nun deinem Hals zu widmen, den ich liebevoll zu lecken beginne.

Deiner Kehle entrinnt ein tiefes Stöhnen, als ich sanft über sie gleite.

Mir gefällt dein Geschmack, du schmeckst leicht salzig, wie das Meer, wie Freiheit…

-Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat-

Doch auch meine Hände bleiben nicht tatenlos.

Während ich deinen Geruch tief inhaliere um ihn für immer im Gedächtnis zu verwahren, fahren sie in deine Hose.

„Nein! Nicht…" keuchst du und stöhnst wieder auf, als ich gefunden habe wonach ich suchte.

„Zwecklos" flüstere ich rau in dein Ohr und beiße leicht in dein Ohrläppchen.

Wieder läuft ein Schauer durch deinen wunderbaren Körper.

„Du gehörst mir!" und wie um mich selbst zu bestätigen sauge ich mich an deinem Halsansatz fest. Ich werde dich als 'mein' kennzeichnen.

Dein Atem geht unregelmäßig und zwischen deinen Stöhnen erklingt ab und zu ein kleiner Schrei.

Ich liebe die Geräusche, die du machst…und ich will mehr davon…

-I hear you calling

And is needless and pins.

I want to hurt you

Just to hear you screaming my name-

Zu gern würde ich jetzt meinen Namen aus deinem Mund hören. Nicht so wie sonst, sondern in der Tonlage, wie die Laute, die du im Augenblick von dir gibst.

Aber das wird wohl für immer nur ein Traum bleiben.

Doch du bist real, hier direkt vor mir und ich kann jede deiner Regungen spüren, jeden deiner mittlerweile unregelmäßigen Atemzüge, dein Beben, dein Blut, wie es durch deine Adern rauscht.

Unfähig von dir zu lassen steigere ich meine Bemühungen noch, berühre dich, wie ich nie geglaubt habe dich jemals zu berühren, wie ich nicht einmal gewusst habe, dass ich es überhaupt wollte. Tranceartig, nein, eher wie im Wahn suchen sich meine Hände den Weg zu ihrem Ziel und mein Mund nimmt den deinigen wieder gierig in Besitz.

-Don't wanna touch you

But you're under my skin

I want to kiss you

But your lips are venomous poison-

Lange hältst du nicht mehr durch, nicht wahr?

Ich fühle es.

Dein einst so widerspenstiger Körper streckt sich mir nun willig entgegen. Dein ganzes Sein ist auf mich fixiert.

Mich, von dem du nicht einmal weißt, wer ich bin.

Irgendwie wünsche ich, du würdest es wissen.

Mit wem du diesen Moment in der Besenkammer teilst, wer dir diese Erfahrungen schenkt…

Wem du gehörst.

Aber es ist wohl besser so. Denn dann wäre das hier nicht mehr möglich, niemals mehr. Und ich könnte mir wirklich gut eine Wiederholung vorstellen, du gefällst mir so vollkommen in meiner Hand.

Hm, die Seite an mir kenne ich ja gar nicht, muss wohl an dir liegen

-You're poison running trough my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison-

So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, es würde nie zu Ende gehen, so ist es doch unmöglich.

Alles in dir schreit nach Erlösung und die will ich dir nicht entsagen.

Jeder Muskel deines zierlich anmutenden Körpers verkrampft sich und mit einem lauten Schrei erreichst du deinen Höhepunkt.

Im letzten Moment kann ich dich noch auffangen bevor du zusammenbrichst.

Sanft halte ich dich in meinen Armen und streiche dir zärtlich über den Rücken während du dich noch von den letzten Nachwellen erholst.

Doch so wunderschön du auch aussiehst, ich kann mich nicht vollständig auf deinen Anblick konzentrieren. Habe ich mich verhört, oder hast du soeben wirklich einen Namen geschrieen?

Ganz sicher bin ich mir da nicht…

Langsam normalisiert sich dein Atem wieder und du hebst dienen Blick.

-One look could kill

My pain, your thrill-

Deine Augen sind dunkler als sonst. Eine leichte Mattigkeit spiegelt sich in ihnen wieder, aber auch eine tiefe Befriedigung.

Lange schaust du mich an und ich befürchte schon fast, dass du mich erkannt hast.

„Wer bist du?", nur ganz leise verlassen diese Worte deine Lippen, doch ich vernehme sie.

Wieder beuge ich mich vor und du schließt deine Augen.

Kurz vor deinem Mund stoppe ich allerdings.

„Wer soll ich sein?", flüstere ich.

Für dich wäre ich gern jemand anderes. Für dich würde ich mit Freuden mein Liebkind und Goldjunge Image aufgeben.

Ich habe ja soeben bewiesen, dass ich auch anders kann.

Dein Blick wird sehnsüchtig und mit fast erstickter Stimme antwortest du:

„Der, der mir meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen hat"

Ich atme kurz durch bevor ich nachfrage

„Dessen Namen du eben?"

Du nickst errötend und verkriechst dich mehr in meiner Umarmung.

Was soll ich jetzt noch sagen?

Zögerlich lege ich meine Arme fester um dich

-I want to love you

But I better not touch.

I want to hold you

But my senses tell me to stop-

Wo ist meine Selbstsicherheit von eben geblieben?

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich tun soll. Plötzlich fühle ich mich von der Situation vollkommen überfordert.

Du liegst hier in meinem Arm, aber doch bist du mir unendlich fern.

Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wen du meinst, wer dir deinen ersten Kuss stahl.

Ich habe keine Möglichkeit so zu werden, wie du es willst.

Und noch etwas wird mich schmerzlich bewusst.

Was ich gerade getan hab, könnte schon fast, was heißt hier fast, es WAR eine Vergewaltigung…oder zumindest sexuelle Nötigung.

Ich beginne leicht zu zittern.

Was habe ich getan?

Wie konnte das geschehen?

Mein Blick fällt auf deine geschwollenen, geröteten Lippen.

-I want to kiss you

But I want it too much.

I want to taste you

But your lips are venomous poison.-

Sie scheinen mich anzuklagen.

Jeder Flecken deiner, von mir entblößten, Haut scheint mich verdammen zu wollen, verfluchen für die Entweihung deines Körpers.

Der Gipfel der Schädigung befindet sich an deinem Hals.

Mein Mal…

Fast schon ehrfürchtig streiche ich leicht darüber und du erschauderst. Dann blickst du wieder auf.

„Was ist?" fragst du und streichst mir sanft über die Brust.

Unschlüssig, was ich davon halten soll schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Nichts"

Du hebst deine Hand und legst sie mir vorsichtig auf die Wange.

Ich bin froh, dass ich mir hab die Augen korrigieren lassen, sonst könntest du mich bestimmt leicht an der Brille erkennen.

Dein ganzer Körper streckt sich, während du mich etwas zu dir hinunter ziehst.

„Bereust du es?"

Warum ist deine Stimme so zittrig und brüchig?

Als ich dir tief in deine wunderbaren Augen blicke, die gerade so unheimlich verletzlich wirken, lösen sich meine ganzen Zweifel und Unsicherheit in Luft auf.

-You're poison running trough my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison-

„Niemals" erkläre ich mit tiefer Entschlossenheit.

„Gut" du seufzt und unsere Lippen vereinen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Unwillig trenne ich mich wieder von dir.

„Leb wohl, mein kleiner Drache"

Ich muss wirklich los, je länger ich hier bleibe, umso misstrauischer werden meine Freunde werden… und umso größer ist die Gefahr von dir erkannt zu werden. Doch noch im Umdrehen hältst du mich auf.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?"

Da fragst du noch? Natürlich sehen wir uns wieder! Jeden Tag, auch wenn du es nicht weißt. Und gegen eine Wiederholung hätte ich, wie bereits erwähnt, auch nichts.

„Wenn du willst, immer wieder" nochmals streiche ich zart über mein Zeichen an deinem Hals. „Schließlich gehörst du mir!"

Ein kurzer Kuss, dann werfe ich mir den Tarnumhang wieder über und verlasse unseren locus amoenus 1.

Über die Schulter hinweg sehen ich, wie du die Türe aufreißt und versuchst mich auf dem weiten Gang ausfindig zu machen.

Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, mein Drache, aber Tarnumhang ist Tarnumhang und verdammt nützlich noch dazu. Wir sehen uns ja beim Abendessen.

#am Abend#

Elf Uhr, um mich herum schnarcht alles um die Wette, nur ich sitze auf der Fensterbank, unfähig auch nur ein Auge zuzutun. Ich starre nur auf den vollen Mond am Himmel und denke nach.

Was ist heute Nachmittag nur in mich gefahren?

Nicht, dass es mir leid tun würde, aber etwas ungewohnt war es doch.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ron und Herm nichts bemerkt haben, aber zu meinem Glück schien es, als hätten sie meine Ausrede geschluckt.

Sonst hätte ich echt ein Problem.

Allerdings sind sie in letzter Zeit eh eher mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

So ist es auch keinem aufgefallen, dass ich kaum etwas gegessen habe und ständig nur zum Slytherintisch blickte.

Zu dir…

Du hattest eine hohen Rollkragenpullover angezogen, ich kann mir schon denken warum.

Wenn dich einer angesprochen hat, reagiertest du kaum. Gegessen hast du auch nichts, wirktest sehr abwesend und fasstest dir immer wieder an die Stelle, wo mein Mal sitzt.

Du warst einfach göttlich, wie immer.

Am liebsten wäre ich zu dir gegangen und hätte dich vor versammelter Mannschaft niedergeküsst.

-I want to love you

But I better not touch.

I want to hold you

But my senses tell me to stop-

Aber dass konnte ich ja wirklich schlecht machen.

Jetzt sitze ich hier also und denke über meine Situation nach.

Zu einem Ergebnis bin ich schon gekommen, ganz glücklich bin ich damit allerdings nicht.

Ich liebe dich!

Wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren ohne es richtig zu realisieren.

Aber es ist zu spät, sowohl für uns etwas zu beginne, als auch zu verhindern, dass ich dir komplett verfalle.

Das ist nämlich spätestens heute geschehen.

Und Gott, ich bin eifersüchtig wie wild.

Eifersüchtig auf den Jungen, der deinen ersten Kuss besitzt und ich verfluche, dass ich seinen Namen nicht richtig verstehen konnte und somit keine Ahnung habe, wer es ist.

Ich kann es nicht sein. Ich habe dich zwar geküsst, doch habe ich ihn dir

Erstens nicht gestohlen, es war eher ein Unfall und

Zweitens glaube ich kaum, dass du bis jetzt noch niemanden geküsst hast.

Hey, du bist 16, das nehme ich dir nicht ab, deine Rolle als ungeküsste Jungfrau.

Mittlerweile ist es halb 12. Langsam sollte ich mich auf den Weg zu unserem „Duell" machen.

Ich freue mich richtig darauf, denn eines ist klar.

Da ich endlich weiß was ich will, nämlich dich, werde ich so schnell nicht aufgeben, da kann die ganze Schule Snapes komplette Giftsammlung drauf schlucken.

-I want to kiss you

But I want it too much.

I want to taste you

But your lips are venomous poison, yeah.-

Denn du bist auch wie ein Gift. Über die Jahre hinweg hast du dir einen Weg durch meine Adern bis in jede Faser meines Körpers gebahnt.

Ich bin ganz und gar auf dich angewiesen und ich werde dich noch merken lassen, wie sehr du auch mich brauchst.

Leise stehe ich auf, nehme meinen Tarnumhang und mache mich auf den Weg.

Gleich bin ich bei dir mein kleiner Drache, mein süßes Gift. Und dann wird sich zeigen, ob ich mir an dir die Finger verbrenne oder ob ich dich irgendwann dazu bringen kann einzusehen, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind.

Gegensätzliche Ergänzung, ich, der schwärzeste Tag, und du, die hellste Nacht.

Mich wirst du nicht los, genauso wenig, wie ich dir entfliehen kann.

-I don't wanna break these chains

Poison, oh no

Runnin' deep inside my veins

Burnin' deep inside my veins

It's poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison-

----------tbc---------

1 locus amoenus Bezeichung für einen Ort, an dem sich Liebende Treffen


	2. die hellste Nacht

Poison  
-die hellste Nacht –

Zu früh.  
Ich bin hoffnungslos zu früh.  
Das ist nun wirklich untypisch für mich. Normalerweise erscheine ich zu Verabredungen oder Veranstaltungen eher etwas zu spät, da das den besten Auftritt beschert und man die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit besitzt.  
Der größte Star kommt halt immer zuletzt und das bin nun mal ich...  
Neben dem Weltliebling Harry Potter.  
Aber ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf dich. Dafür musstest du schon zuviel durchmachen.  
Tja, das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht.  
Dein größter Rivale -Rivale, nicht Feind, das ist Voldie- zeigt Verständnis.  
Schon komisch.  
Mir ist irgendwie nach einem hysterischen Lachanfall zu Mute, während mir gleichzeitig die Tränen in die Augen schießen.  
Ich bin echt ein seelisches Wrack.  
Heute ist einfach zuviel passiert.  
Noch nicht einmal einen genauen Zeitpunkt für meinen psychischen Verfall kann ich benennen.  
Nach unserem kleinen „Unfall" im Gang dachte ich schon, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden.  
Nicht, dass man mich falsch versteht, ich habe es schon genossen. Vielleicht sogar zu sehr...  
Schließlich war das der Moment, von dem ich lange geträumt habe.  
Ich kann förmlich dein misstrauisches Gesicht sehen.  
Draco Malfoy, größter arroganter Kotzbrocken Hogwarts und selbsternannter Peiniger des „Goldenen Trios" träumt davon, vom „Junge-der-lebt" Harry Potter geküsst zu werden?  
Braucht mir keiner zu glauben, ist aber so.  
Hey, jeder hat so seine kleinen Geheimnisse und dies ist eben eins von meinen.  
Das andere ist, dass ich, allen Gerüchten zum Trotz, noch völlig unberührt bin...oder zumindest war.  
Die Parkinson klebt zwar besser als jeder Haftzauber an mir, aber da war nichts, ist nichts und wird auch nie etwas sein.  
Zumindest nur über meine Leiche!  
Zurück zum Thema.  
Als deine Lippen so plötzlich auf den meinen lagen wäre ich beinahe der Versuchung erlegen dich so zu küssen, wie ich es mir schon lange gewünscht habe..  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich dich wegstoßen, bevor meine Gefühle überhand nahmen.  
Mein erster Kuss gehörte also dir, so wie ich immer gewollt hatte, doch SO sollte es eigentlich nicht ablaufen.  
Als wir wieder voreinander standen musste ich mich erst fangen, doch dann stiegen eine immense Trauer und heiße Wut in mir hoch.  
Du hattest meinen ersten Kuss, doch bedeuten würde dir dieses „Geschenk" wohl nichts.  
So forderte ich dich zu diesem Duell heraus um mich für etwas zu rächen, wofür du doch eigentlich gar nichts kannst.  
Weder dafür, dass mein Kuss durch einen Unfall und nicht aus Liebe gegeben worden war, noch dafür, dass du nichts für mich empfindest...  
Naja, weiter im Text.  
Meine beiden Bodyguards habe ich weggeschickt und mich dann in irgendeinen letzten Winkel des Schlosses verzogen. Ich wollte meine Situation überdenken, hab ich mir jedenfalls eingeredet.  
In Wirklichkeit stand ich nachher da und schwelgte in der Erinnerung an den Kuss und Tagträumen, bis...  
Ja, bis ich mich plötzlich gepackt fühlte und in einer dunklen Besenkammer vorfand.  
Da stand ich dann nun.  
Eingepfercht mit einer Person, die nicht nur nicht erkennbar, ich verfluche noch immer die beschissenen Lichtverhältnisse, sondern auch eindeutig stärker war als ich, sowie nicht gewillt schien mich so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen.  
Nein, vielmehr begann sie mich zu küssen und...  
Ich wollte nicht, aber mein Körper zeigte mehr Reaktion als mir lieb war und als ich dann einen Hauch seines Geruches erhaschte, der dem deinen so sehr glich, gab ich mich der Illusion hin DU würdest mich so berühren.  
Seine Hand huschte in meine Hose und das holte mich wieder etwas zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Doch auch mein neu erwachter Widerstand brach schnell in sich zusammen, spätestens, als ich die liebevolle und zugleich erregende Stimme hörte, die ich mir nur zu gut aus deinem Mund vorstellen kann.  
Ich erschauere jetzt noch bei dem Gedanken, was danach geschah.  
Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du es bist, habe zugelassen, dass alles hervorbrach, was ich sonst bei dir immer so mühevoll unterdrückte.  
Noch immer klingt diese wunderbare Stimme in meinem Ohr, wie sie mich zärtlich „kleiner Drache" nennt.  
Doch plötzlich war alles vorbei, er war verschwunden und auch auf dem Gang konnte ich niemanden sehen.  
Dabei konnte man sich eigentlich nirgendwo verstecken...  
Als ich später im Slytherinturm ankam, war ich schon fast überzeugt, dass die Begegnung lediglich ein Produkt meiner Tagträumerei war. Zwar sehr, sehr real, aber doch nur ein Traum.  
Bis ich von Blaise Zabini dezent darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass ich einen, ich zitiere, „ästhetisch wertvollen, wunderschönen Knutschfleck" hätte.  
Ich war bezeichnet als Eigentum eines Unbekannten.  
Eine Welle der Übelkeit erfasste mich als ich daran zurückdachte, wie ich mich dem Fremden vollkommen ausgeliefert hatte. Aber andererseits...  
Ich fühlte mich hin und her gerissen zwischen einer Seite, die mir zuschrie ich wäre eine dreckige kleine Hure, weil ich mich so hatte gehen lassen, obwohl ich nur dich liebe, und dem anderen Teil, der felsenfest darauf bestand, dass DU mein Verführer aus der Besenkammer wärest.  
Selbst jetzt bin ich noch zu keinem eindeutigen Schluss gekommen.  
Dementsprechend habe ich auch keine Ahnung, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll, dich auf das Thema ansprechen, welches mich so brennend interessiert, ohne mich irgendwie zu verraten oder zu blamieren, falls du doch nichts damit zu tun haben solltest.  
Und ich habe riesige Angst, dass dies der Fall sein könnte.  
Meine Seele würde in tausend Scherben zerbrechen...  
Mittlerweile ist es 2 Minuten nach 12 und es ist immer noch nichts von dir zu sehen.  
Lässt du mich einfach so stehen, wie ich dich bei unserem „Duell" im ersten Schuljahr?  
„Wo bleibst du nur, Potter?" murmle ich vor mich hin und zucke erschrocken zusammen, als ich deinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr verspüre.  
„Hast du mich schon vermisst?"  
Ich fahre herum, doch ich kann niemanden erblicken.  
„Potter?" frage ich leicht unsicher.  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen schwebt umher, ohne Ursprung.  
Und plötzlich stehst du da, deine schlanke Gestalt vom fahlen Mondlicht in einen geradezu überirdischen Glanz getaucht.  
Atmen, Draco, atmen!  
„Wie ich sehe bist du diesmal doch gekommen. Oder bist du Filch und hast nur Vielsafttrank genommen um mich endgültig der Schule zu verweisen?" spottest du und mein Magen verkrampft sich.  
Du weißt ja gar nicht wie weh du mir mit deinem Misstrauen tust. Aber ich hab's mir ja selber zuzuschreiben.  
„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Malfoy?" Eine deiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen wandert nach oben.  
Obwohl ich weiß, dass die nur anzeigt wie sehr du mich in deinem Innern verlachst, komme ich nicht umhin dieser kleinen Regung eine unglaubliche Eleganz zuzusprechen und sie wie einen Schatz in meiner Erinnerung zu verwahren.  
Aber langsam sollte ich doch lieber etwas sagen, sonst mache ich mich hier noch zum kompletten Volltrottel, auch wenn dazu eh nicht mehr viel fehlt.  
„Das hättest du gerne, Potter" entgegne ich höhnisch „kannst wohl nur mit Stummen auf deinem Niveau diskutieren."  
Das Lächeln ist nicht einen Augenblick von deinem Gesicht gewichen, was mich doch sehr verwirrt.  
Ich meine, dass mir meine Bemerkungen dir gegenüber mehr ausmachen als dir selbst ist ja mittlerweile normal.  
Aber das!  
„Naja, weißt du" sprichst du gedehnt, während du dich lässig an eine Mauer lehnst.  
Gott, wie kann eine so banale Bewegung nur so anbetungswürdig sexy sein?  
„Einerseits dürfte unsere Konservation recht langweilig verlaufen, wenn du nichts sagen würdest. Aber andererseits..."  
Du fixierst mich mit einem Blick, der mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt und leckst dir über die Lippen.  
„...müssen wir ja nicht reden."  
Ach du SCHEIßE!  
Das kam in meinem Hirn jetzt VERDAMMT zweideutig an.  
Was, bei Merlin, willst du DAMIT wieder sagen?  
Nach einer äußerst stilvollen Künstlerpause bequemst du dich endlich, mir den Sachverhalt zu erklären.  
„Schließlich sind wir hier um uns zu duellieren, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hast du dich von der Mauer abgestoßen und deinen Zauberstab gezogen und ich... stehe da immer noch wie festgewachsen, schwankend zwischen Enttäuschung ob deiner Worte und haltloser Faszination bei deiner katzenhaften Art.  
DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!  
Beweg endlich deinen Arsch, lass nen coolen Spruch ab und mach dich verdammt noch mal nicht noch mehr zum IDIOTEN!  
„Wird das heute noch was?" dringt deine schon fast neckende Stimme an mein Ohr und bringt meinen Körper dazu endlich mal wieder zu reagieren...allerdings GANZ anders als gewollt.  
Punkt 137 auf meiner heute-ist-ein-scheiß-Tag-Liste: mein eigener Körper verrät mich.  
„Na, na, Malfoy" spottest du und ich befürchte schon, dass du was bemerkt hast.  
„WAS!" zische ich, da ich mich in die Ecke gedrängt fühle.  
Wieder ziehst du die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Also, ich mache mir ja fast schon Sorgen. Hat dich unser kleiner Zusammenstoß heute so aus dem Konzept gebracht?"  
Mist!  
Treffer versenkt!  
Jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen.  
„Wovon träumst du nachts, Potty?"  
Ich habe ja eigentlich nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet und selbst wenn, dann gewiss nicht mit dieser.  
Du hast ein so faszinierendes und gleichzeitig...unwiderstehliches Lächeln aufgelegt, dass ich mich unwillkürlich frage was ICH heute Nacht wohl träumen werde. Aber ich weiß, dass es in diesem 100ig feuchten Traum um eben dieses Lächeln gehen wird.  
Immer noch musterst du mich lächelnd, dein Blick ist nicht eindeutig einzuordnen.   
„Vielleicht träume ich ja von deinem süßen kleinen Hintern."  
Geschockt schnappe ich nach Luft.  
Das KANN nicht dein Ernst sein!  
Du...du machst dich über mich lustig!  
„Was soll der Scheiß, Potter?" presse ich hervor.  
Dein Gesicht ist zu einer höhnischen Grimasse verzogen und mein Herz scheint wie von einem Cruciatus getroffen.  
„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre das was Neues" schnarrst du in einer Tonlage, die ich sonst eher von mir gewohnt bin. „Die halbe Schule liegt dir zu Füßen und sag jetzt nicht, du hättest das noch nie ausgenutzt."  
Sprachlos starre ich in dein angewidertes Gesicht, womit du dich in Rage geredet hast.  
Plötzlich siehst du mich direkt an, in deinen Augen liegt ein Ausdruck, den ich zwar nicht deuten kann, der mir aber ganz und gar nicht gefällt.  
„Nach unserem 'Zwischenfall' hast du dir doch bestimmt auch jemanden 'besorgt' um meinen Geschmack loszuwerden"  
BAMM!  
Das hat gesessen!  
Du weißt es!  
Weißt du es?  
Hast du uns gesehen oder vermutest du es nur?  
Aber dieser verachtende Blick lässt all die Wut und den Selbstekel wieder hervorkommen.  
Und warum, WARUM musst du mich so quälen?  
Verzweifelt wütend richte ich meinen Zauberstab auf dich, doch du weichst meinem Fluch mühelos und leichtfüßig aus.  
Blitzschnell stehst du vor mir, entwendest mir meine Waffe und drängst mich an die Wand.  
„Hattest du wenigstens Spaß?" kommt von dir ein Zischen und du presst deinen Körper so nah an meinigen, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Haar dazwischen passen würde.  
Diese plötzliche Nähe, DEINE plötzliche Nähe!  
Deine Wärme umfängt mich, ich kann das Heben und Senken deines Brustkorbs spüren, genauso wie deinen Atem auf meinem Hals...Moment mal, Atem auf meinem Hals?  
Du hast mir doch tatsächlich den Kragen heruntergerollt. Das hieße ja du könntest...  
„Netter Knutschfleck, Malfoy"  
Mist!  
Mistmist!  
Mistmistmistmist!  
Deine Finger streichen ungewohnt sanft über meine empfindliche Haut am Hals, direkt über besagtem Mal, und mein mühsam beherrschter Körper reagiert.  
„Was haben wir denn da?" schnurrst du und bewegst dich einmal gegen meine Hüfte, was mir ein Aufstöhnen entlockt.  
„Macht dich das etwa an, Malfoy?"  
Ich ziehe es vor darauf nicht zu antworten. Das ist doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich!  
Doch mein Schweigen scheint dir nicht zu gefallen.  
Du knurrst und festigst schon fast schmerzhaft deinen Griff während du dein Becken leicht kreisen lässt.  
Wieder stöhne ich, von den Gefühlen übermannt, auf.  
„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort" sagst du süffisant „Macht es dich an, so ausgeliefert zu sein?"  
Da du deine Hüftbewegungen noch nicht eingestellt hast, fällt es mir schwer zu antworten.  
„Ja" bringe ich gepresst hervor.  
Bei Merlin! Wer soll sich so bitte noch konzentrieren? Reicht dir das nicht?  
Anscheinend nicht, dein Grinsen wird breiter.  
„Gut, jetzt präzisiere ich. Macht es dich an MIR ausgeliefert zu sein?"  
MANN!  
Du kannst Fragen stellen!  
Und noch bevor ich richtig nachgedacht habe schreie ich dir ein „JAAA, VERDAMMT!" entgegen.  
WAS!  
D-das hab ich doch gerade nicht wirklich geantwortet, oder?  
Doch, hab ich wohl und dir gefällt es offenbar.  
Dein Grinsen wird zu einem sanften Lächeln und in deine Augen tritt ein wunderschönes Leuchten.  
„Warum nicht gleich so, mein Drache" hauchst du gegen meine Lippen, ehe du sie mit einem Kuss verschließt.  
Als ich mich in diesen Kuss verliere, fügt sich plötzlich alles in unendlicher Klarheit zusammen.  
Meine Reaktionen und Empfindungen in der Besenkammer, dein Wissen von dieser Begegnung und die exakte Position des Knutschflecks, vor allem aber dein ungewohntes, dennoch im Nachhinein recht angenehmes Handeln mir gegenüber.  
„Gott, Harry" stöhne ich, als du dich wieder von mir löst.  
„Danke, aber nur 'Harry' reicht auch" antwortest du keck und ich verfalle wieder deinen Augen, die mich zum ersten Mal freundlich anfunkeln.  
„Ich liebe dich" und wie ich dich liebe, mein Engel aus der Besenkammer.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Drache" sagst du sanft und wir versinken erneut in einem Kuss, der deutlich leidenschaftlicher ist als der vorangegangene.  
Doch plötzlich löst du dich von mir, lässt mich ohne jeglichen Körperkontakt, dafür aber mit einem riesigen Problem in der Hose, einfach verwirrt stehen.  
Was ist denn nun schon wieder?  
Fragend blicke ich dich an, doch du hast die Augen geschlossen.  
Als du sie wieder öffnest und mich fixierst, läuft es mir heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter, soviel Leidenschaft spiegelt sich in ihnen.  
Du ergreifst meine Hand, was ein angenehmes Prickeln verursacht und ziehst mich ein paar Gänge weiter vor eine Wand, die nach einem gemurmelten Wort von dir eine Tür frei gibt.  
Ein Geheimraum!  
Irgendwann werde ich dich fragen, woher du den jetzt schon wieder kennst und welche Geheimnisse noch in dir schlummern.  
Doch im Moment ist in dir etwas ganz anderes, was mir ausgesprochen gut gefällt.  
Leidenschaft...  
Schnell verschwinden wir im Zimmer und du nagelst mich von innen gegen die Tür fest.  
Hm, ich glaub ich hab gerade ein Dejá-vu Erlebnis!  
„Wollen wir da weiter machen, wo wir heute Nachmittag aufgehört haben?" fragst du mich mit rauer Stimme und ich kann nur nicken, bei dem Gedanken daran, was das bedeutet.  
Zum Dank küsst du mich stürmisch fordernd und ich fasse dies als einen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Nacht auf, meine Nerven vibrieren.  
Der Tag wird definitiv besser enden, als es den Anschein hatte.  
Meine heute-ist-ein-scheiß-Tag-Liste wird verbrannt!


End file.
